An Eagle Meets An Eagle:Hikari vs Rogen
Hikari Toriyama has went to konoha to find his brother Where could he be hikari said as he had been walking through the village for a matter of hours Meanwhile Rogen Toriyama was in a meeting with the Hokage discussing his next mission. well maybe I should go ask the hokage where he think he is Hikari said as he rushed to the hokage's office Just as Hikari came in rogen was getting ready to jump out the window and head out on his mission. The names hikari toriyama I was wondering if you could help me find my brother I have no idea what he looks like hikari said to the hokage annoying rogen The Hokage glanced over at rogen and said "this gentleman right here will be able to help you" as he pointed over to rogen, and Rogen said "Sure i'll walk you out and we'll see if we cant find your brother got it but hurry up Hikari said as he was out the window in an instance Rogen shut the window and turned to the hokage and said "if he really is my brother what do you want me to do?" and the Hokage replied "test his abilities and report back and we'll let him into the village if he wants" Rogen opened the window back, turned around and nodded and jumped out the window after hikari. Didn't cacth your name blonde Hikari said as he looked at the village Rogen didn't want to tell him so he thought for a split second and replied saying "it's Yasuki, Yasuki Hatake" I dont know why you would lie to me but ill figure it out later but now do you know any Toriyamas hikari said silghtly bending his head back to rogen I think i heard Rogen and some of his teammates were headed to the training field but i dont know, anyway what village u from kid?" rogen asked. Kirigakure Hikari said as he begun jumping from rooftop to rooftop to the grounds. And Rogen stayed on the ground casually walking to the grounds. you sure they were heading here Hikari said as he entered the grounds Rogen stopped at the gate and looked around to see that no one was here and looked at Hikari " Hikari i haven't been completely honest with you" Thats pretty obvious but besides your name what are you lying about Hikari said In a casual voice The Hokage gave me another mission after you left the office and it was to see who you were, where you came from, and why you wanted to talk to me" said Rogen. I see so your by brother huh well im sure he told you to do one more thing or we wouldn't be here Hikari said as he opened his right eye and activated his Eagle Eye and got into an respectable stance He also said to test your strength" said rogen as he drew his kunai blade "and just cause you can use eagle eye doesn't mean you can use all of it's techniques" Hikari rushs at his brother with full force Rogen jumped and uses his speed to get on the other side of Hikari and threw multi shuriken at Hikari. Hikari turns around and jumps above the shuriken Rogen then body flicker's above hikari and uses Wind Release: Turbine Twister Blast right on top of him in close range. The justu destroyed the water clone hikari made as the real hikari appears infront of rogen and 360 kicks him to the ground extremely hard landing on the ground on his back "Your good Hikari" rogen said as he formed the hand seals for Wind Release: Turbine Storm Nice one but pay back is in order Hikari said as he is hit head on but then he activates his Mandeku Eagle Eye which start healing him at an speeding rate and performs Water Release:Clone Flood Ritual on rogen First off your using Eagle Eye wrong my little brother" as hikari's technique surrounded rogen and started drowning. After the justu is over Hikari walks over to Rogen and looks at his motionless body,That all you had huh hikari said as he begun to walk away The body disappears appearing to be a clone and the real Rogen jumps out of the water and says "where ya goin little bro?" Do you still insist on testing me big brother? Hikari said as he stopped walking Hokage's orders plus i haven't seen your full power yet" said rogen as he activated his Eagle Eye. Ok then you asked remember Hikari said as he tured around and uses Wind Release: Air Slash to emitt slashs of air from the many air kicks he performed Rogen used Flight Technique to fly out of the range of the air slash and then charged right at him using Wind Clothesline Hikari uses Wind Release: Impact with his left word to counter his clothsline the clash justus throws them both far back from another with spoke surrounding the training grounds Hey brother dont you think we kinda over did Hikari said as he saw the grounds destroyed "eh' maybe just a little" as the Rogen he was facing disappeared as a clone and the real rogen came out of the woods behind Hikari. Uh bro you might wanna you know see Hikari said as he saw a large group of angry looking academy students rogen loooks over at the angry students and says "ooooooooops" as he used Flight Technique to flee the scene. Wait dont leave plese dont leave me Hikari said as he saw rogen fly away and looked back to see the students getting closer Hikari scared for his health ran as the group chased after someone plese help me! Hikari yelled as he started to run out of breath Rogen turned around in the air saw and heard Hikari yelling and running so he swooped as fast as possible and picked Hikari up taking him straight to the Hokage's office. Category:Goku259